Sonic Underground: Sexplosion
by Puddintater
Summary: Joel's life is forever changed by a saucy red head.


Hello, my name is Joel and my life was changed recently by a tragic event. I'm huge Sonic fan and one day is got an urge to watch the old Sonic shows from when I was a child and I decided to searched on the internet for episodes from the Sonic Underground cartoon. All the sites that I went to to download the episodes looked really shady until I found a site that would change my life forever. Kiss Cartoon is a great way for someone to relive their childhood by watching their favorite cartoons, and free! This website had hundreds of cartoons, including Sonic Underground! I typed in the search bar "Sonic" and Sonic Underground came up. I clicked it and all the episodes came up in chronological order. I clicked episode one and started to watch it.

The video started to lag but thanks to Kiss Cartoon, I can change the video quality AND change where the video is streamed from. Unfortunately Sonic Underground is only available in 360p. I decided to deal with this and after a minute the video played as normal. Eventually the video ended and I was really hard from that episode. I typed into my search bar "rule 34 xxx" and went into the website. I typed into the search bar "Sonia". I took off my pants and grabbed my bottle of ketchup. I qued up a bunch of pictures and gifs and finally, I saw it. It was a video.

"A ten minute video of Sonic porn! Holy Shet!" I said loudly.

All of the sudden my father came into my room.

"Joel, Jesus did not die twice for you to fapped to internet boobies!"

"But Dad, its good boobies" I told him

"Gosh darn it Joel, you made me hungry for Boobies! I'm going and when I come back you better be off that or you wont get any of your nuggers!" He said

"Okay Dad." I said reluctantly

I pressed play on the video and slid the ketchup bottle over my dick. The video started with Sonia, Sonic and Manic on the bed together. Sonia grabbed Sonic by his crotch. Sonic instantly got an erection. Sonia started sucking on the head and fondled his balls with her hand. Manic saw this, took a hit of his blunt, and walked behind of Sonia. Manic grabbed her by her ass and pulled her shorts down. Manic then started eating her ass out and Sonia began deepthroating Sonic. Sonic then tensed up and came in her mouth. Sonia got up and push Sonic onto the bed. Sonia got on top of him and placed her asshole on his dick. Sonic pushed her down on his hard cock causing her to moan. Manic got onto the bed and began to perpetrated her pussy. The two of them stated tag teaming her. I was fucking my ketchup bottle as hard as I could that the burning didn't matter to me, I was used to this. Sonic and Manics dicks grew bigger with every thrust until they eventually cam inside her. I cam inside of my ketchup bottle so hard I heard it moan "More!" to me.

"I love you Ketchup! You fucking slut!" With every thrust I gave more of myself to her.

"Thank you Joel!" She moaned

"Joel, I'm back." My Dad said

"I love you!" I yelled without hearing my dad

"And Jesus loves you too Joel, now come get you nuggers." He replied

I realized he came back so I closed the porn and my ketchup bottle, and put my clothes back on. I got my food and went back to my room. I opened the bag and saw that there was no ketchup. "Those fucking idiots" I said. I then realized that the only ketchup in the house is the ketchup I used for lube.

"Please don't hurt me Joel." She said in a scared voice.

"I wont hurt you." I told her

I went to the fridge to look for BBQ sauce. Luckily we had a new bottle. I took the bottle back to my room and I was stopped when the bottle started talking.

"Hey buddy, I heard you got a little girl friend." He said

"Yeah. So?" I asked

"You need some man sauce in your life, not some cute girl that wont do anything really fun with you. Just a boring ol' vagina." He said

"Listen dude, I just wanna eat so shut the fuck up cause i'm not writing an elaborate story." I yelled at him.

"Fine, I just get lonely you know. Im the only gay bottle in the fridge and I still haven't had sex in the two months I've been in there." He said in a sad tone

"Don't worry, we'll bang okay." I said and winked at him.

I went back to my room and started to watch the second episode of Sonic Underground. I began eating my nuggers with the BBQ sauce. I finished my food and I got up. I grabbed my trash and BBQ. I threw the trash away and put the BBQ sauce back to the fridge.

"LIAR!" BBQ Yelled at me.

I went back into my room and to make a long story short, I watched all of Sonic Underground in under a week and it doesn't have a fucking ending. God Damnit. On the bright side me and Ketchup are getting married soon.


End file.
